dotgoldenfandomcom-20200215-history
Species Categories.
Mediator: A Mediator is an animal type Entity that is the "mediator" between a Player or Avatar entering "support" commands for the Avatar such as virus detection and status and skill screens. As well as being the one who holds all of the knowledge and access to these things. In the event that the body of the Avatar is lost, the mediator, who contains the base knowledge of these things, can be used, constantly or not, to make a new Avatar for the mediator to reside in, with the growth pattern of that Avatar being similar. The Mediator is not always the direct connection between the Avatar body and the Player controlling it, but they are for a lot of things and as such, can be treated as a familiar of sorts. The Mediator may have similar abilities to the Avatar it's mediating, or have completely different abilities on it's own, either way, they are the things that keep track of most of your Avatar's progress and they are inherently, the thing that retains and gains the experience from your Avatar's existence. Sometimes, a mediator type entity can hijack another Avatars body with the right conditions, and two mediators can exist within a body at once. However, there is only one original mediator for an Avatar, if there is more then one, and you yourself cannot confirm that you through unknown means has created it, then that mediator could be "false." A mediator does not inherently reflect your Avatar's state, but they do share certain things with that Avatar. Whenever sense is applied, as in, sights and sounds, it is the Mediator that is giving these senses. Sensing what the body might not be able to. Naturally, an "original" Mediator's RANK, will be the same as the Avatar's. A Mediator will always retain the original affinity of that Avatar, and as such, through certain conditions, the mediator can return the Avatar to it's "original" affinity if it is ever changed. An "original Mediator" is made using a Zorc as a base. Then adding an "anthropomorphic" or "feral" affinity to it, before being assigned to be mediated with an Avatar and a player. Thus, most "Mediators" would be considered a type of "Zorc" who is biologically no longer a regular Zorc. Zorc: Zorcs are the default feral Corrupt-type beings that populate sessions as a wild mob. They can mainly classify themselves as wild Entities, and Soundwaves. They have three stages of child, mid-age, and adult. Their base HP varies, and upon death after a certain amount of time they will respawn. Boss variations are always adult. Zorcs can be tameable as long as they start from child. They are all instinctually aware of their main purpose, so they will normally not hold any grudge towards the ones who kill them. Zorcs can also be the basis for different types of beings, such as Mediums. Ayfa: Ayfa are the default feral Pure-type beings that populate Alpha Forests as a neutral mob. They can mainly classify themselves as neutral Alphas, and Soundwaves. They have only one appearence and their aging process is indefinite. Their base HP varies, and upon death they do not respawn. Boss variations usually take the forms of Guardians that are protecting something. Technically they are not "tameable" but "alliances" can be formed with them. They are fond of each other so don't be surprised if you get death stares from groups after killing only one. Entities: These are beings classified under the "Corruption" type substance. Ordinarily they have rather beastly appearances. Appearing as monsters to those who aren't entirely familiar with them. Shadows who take the form of a type of animal, such as a lizard, or wolf. Sometimes taking forms of creatures you would only see in mythology. Avatars are usually classified under the Entity category. Entities are not inherently evil creatures. However, as "Corruption" is a type of substance that corrodes the mind, if not careful, Entities will not be able to entirely control their thoughts. Their ideals and personality will corrupt into something "Evil" and destructive. Entities will usually have a name that pertains to their predicted "Fate" as in occordance with their culture. This can be made clear, or vague, depending on the Entities point of origin. But sometimes their name will not relate to their fate at all. (Examples and differences can be made by using Tragic, and Starclan, as a basis) Entities can have elemental affinities, and other then having a different build, can be defeated and die like any other being. And if they are not linked to a host, they will be eliminated and sent to Death's Domain. Alpha: These are beings classified under the "Purity" type substance. They are not very beastly but they do take on an appearance that is (for the most part) not human. Although they take on a mostly non-human appearance, they could be more comparable to the more humanized anthropomorphic beings, with some exceptions. (Alpha.cat is well... A cat.) Very rarely, Avatars can be classified under this category. Alphas normally take on a normalized life style, however, they seem to be very olden in their ways. Most of them opting not to use modern weaponry and go for more classical approaches, like swords and bows.They appear to have vast knowledge in terms of crafting things from single objects, and some of them will even open up shops to sell these objects for whatever currency is in the area. Because of this purity, some of them can tend to hold a lack of empathy, to the point where some of them will not be flexible in their ways of dealing with problems. This purity can cause a "blindness" within them. Similarly to entities, some of them will have a name pertaining to their fate. For the most part, however, they do not follow under this tradition. Alphas have elemental affinities, and can be defeated and die like any other being. When eliminated, they will be sent to Death's Domain. Hosts: A Host is a type of being that is meant to be the "host" that houses players and sets up safe spots. When a being in the party dies, they will re-spawn near the host (as long as the area is not corrupted or considered a "danger zone"). For a being to be a host, they must meet certain criteria. This varies from session to session. Hosts can also have the privilege of setting up furniture and spawning certain beings (as long as they have enough darkness points to accommodate for such a command). If a host dies, then unless special conditions are applied, they cannot be revived. A host usually does not have a wide arrangement of skills. Ordinarily they contain a great power of sorts but are very weak and part of the parties job is usually defending them from distractions.Category:Official-Material